Najlepszy kumpel
by rusaasvaad
Summary: Zabawny one-shot w którym Hermiona zakłada się z Ronem, które z nich tak naprawdę jest najlepszym kumplem Harry'ego. Tłumaczenie.


Tłumaczenie ff pt. "Best Mates" autorstwa chem prof, betowała oeillet - dziękuję :*

 **Notka od autora**

Historia ma miejsce podczas ostatniego roku Złotego Trio w Hogwarcie. Voldemort został pokonany, ale większoś części się nie wydarzyło. Na przykład Harry dalej prowadził GD po 5 roku, a nawet ją rozszerzył. Co ważniejsze Hermiona nie "zwariowała", tak jak w 6 części. Nie zakochała się w Ronie, nie kłóciła się z Harrym o książkę Księcia Półkrwi i Malfoy'a. Harry umawiał się przelotnie z Ginny, ale zerwał z nią pod koniec 6 roku.

 **...**

\- Przecież to oczywiste, że ja jestem jego najlepszym kumplem! - wykrzyczał oburzony Ron. - Kto inny mógłby nim być?

Hermiona przechyliła głowę w zastanowieniu.

-A co z Nevillem? Bardzo się ostatnio zbliżyli - on i Harry.

Ron machnął lekceważąco ręką. Oczywiście, Neville spędzał dużo czasu z Harrym w tym roku, ale zajmowali się głównie rozmowami o kulturze czarodziei i obowiązkach Harry'ego jako głowy rodu – tematach, które nigdy Rona specjalnie nie interesowały.

\- No, tak, ale to co innego. Najlepszy kumpel to ktoś, kogo zna się od bardzo dawna, z kim przeżyło się dużo dziwnych rzeczy i z kim można porozmawiać o dosłownie wszystkim - odparł Ron.

\- Rozumiem... - Hermiona odpowiedziała, jakby porządkując w głowie wszystkie fakty. - A co ze mną? Ja też powinnam być wzięta pod uwagę jako najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego.

Widząc pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie Rona, Gryfonka kontynuowała o wiele bardziej stanowczym tonem. - Jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego tak długo jak ty, Ronaldzie Wesley. Jesteśmy ze sobą tak blisko, jak tylko można być, rozmawiamy o wszystkim. I byłam przy nim zawsze, niezależnie od sytuacji.

Ron skrzywił się słysząc te słowa. Wiedział, że trafiła w sedno, jednak potrząsnął głową i opowiedział:

\- Nie możesz być jego kumplem. Jesteś dziewczyną.

\- Słucham?! - zapytała już kompletnie zirytowana Hermiona. - A co to ma do rzeczy?

Pomimo niebezpieczeństwa jakie na siebie sprowadzał, Ron odpowiedział starając się zachować jak największy spokój.

\- Chłopaki i dziewczyny nie mogą być kumplami.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- To proste. Najlepsi kumple rozmawiają o rzeczach, o których z dziewczynami się nie gada - odpowiedział Ron, jakby to było coś oczywistego. - No wiesz... męskie sprawy.

\- Męskie sprawy? - prychnęła pogardliwie Hermiona

\- Tak. No wiesz. Faceci trzymają się razem. Możemy spędzić cały dzień tylko w bieliźnie i nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Pijemy, bekamy i się z tego śmiejemy, podczas gdy dziewczyny uważają to za coś obrzydliwego. A i jeszcze, gadamy o quidditch'u... - Ron przerwał, próbując zebrać myśli. - Hej Seamus! - zawołał do kolegi - O czym jeszcze rozmawiają faceci, oprócz quidditch'u?

Chłopak przewrócił oczami znów słysząc o bezpodstawnej obsesji współlokatora.

\- Hmm... Większość rozmawia o dziewczynach, głównie o dziewczynach - odpowiedział Seamus ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak. Ale o tym nie trzeba wspominać, to aż nad oczywiste - potwierdził Ron ze skinieniem głową. - Widzisz? Facet i dziewczyna nie mogliby robić tego wszystkiego razem, więc dziewczyna nie może być najlepszym kumplem - zakończył swój wykład, skrzyżował ramiona i odchylił się na krześle z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją i na chwilę opuściła głowę w dół. Nie da za wygraną. Co to, to nie.

\- Dobrze. Będziemy musieli to po prostu sprawdzić - powiedziawszy to wstała.

\- Huh? - odpowiedział mało inteligentnie Ron.

\- Proponuję zakład- odpowiedziała Gryfonka przewracając oczami. - Udowodnię ci, że mogę być najlepszym kumplem Harry'ego. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić to znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie na dzisiejszy wieczór i zostawić nas samych w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Ech, jasne. Co tam chcesz - zgodził się zmieszany Ron.

Jako prefekci naczelni Gryffindoru, Harry i Hermiona jedyni mieli oddzielne pokoje połączone ich prywatnym pokojem wspólnym. Było to idealne miejsce spotkań dla ich małej grupki. Jednak Ron był gotów na poświęcenie się ten jeden raz tylko po to, aby w końcu udowodnić Hermionie, że to on ma raję. Poza tym był piątek. Może Seamus albo Dean będą chcieli przemycić trochę ognistej. Do diabła, może nawet uda im się przekonać Neville'a żeby do nich dołączył. Parsknął. Biedny Harry, pewnie i tak skończy się na tym, że Hermiona zmusi go do powtórki do owutemów.

 **…**

Następnego ranka Harry pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali dużo później niż zwykle, nawet jak na sobotę. Ron zauważył również, że przyjaciel był jakby oszołomiony, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech czystej satysfakcji i zadowolenia.

\- Hej, stary - powitał go Ron. - Gdzie Hermiona?

\- Nadal w łóżku - odparł Harry ze znaczącym uśmiechem. - Ona jest... trochę zmęczona. Nie spaliśmy za wiele.

Ron potrząsnął głową. Hmm... To nie brzmiało jak Hermiona. Zwykle to ona była pierwszą osobą, która wstawała i smęciła im nad głowami coś o dniu zmarnowanym na leżeniu w łóżku.

\- No więc... Jak minął wam wczorajszy wieczór? - nie mógł już wytrzymać Ron. Harry zamiast od razu opowiedzieć, odwrócił wzrok, a na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się ta mina.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział po chwili. - Bardzo, bardzo dobrze! Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo...

\- Załapałem! - przerwał mu Ron, marszcząc brwi. Co się stało z Harrym? - Taaa, opowiedz mi wszystko. Po kolei.

\- Wszystko? - zapytał wątpliwie Harry

\- Jasne! - nalegał Ron. - Hermiona miała ten swój wieeeelki plan. I jak? Po prostu siedzieliście w bieliźnie i piliście? - zażartował.

Harry przyjrzał się przyjacielowi przez chwilę po czym wzruszył ramionami najwyraźniej uznając, że Ron już wszystko wie.

\- No tak się zaczęło.

\- Co? - wybełkotał zszokowany Ron. - Nie mów, że widziałeś Hermionę i samym staniku i majtkach!

\- Erm, nie, nie dokładnie - poprawił się Harry. Widząc gasnący uśmiech Rona zaczął tłumaczyć. - Miała na sobie coś innego. Fajniejszego. Miała na sobie coś jak podkoszulek, chyba, a na dole jakieś szorty. Naprawdę krótkie szorty. Ale jedwabne, rozumiesz?

Ron potrząsnął głową, dając przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że nie, on na pewno nie rozumie. Harry zamyślił się przez chwilę.

\- Niech pomyślę... Cienkie. Z koronką. Ładne. Bardzo ładne. Ale tak, to zdecydowanie była bielizna. W każdym razie nic pod tym nie było - wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się.

Ron chciał zapytać skąd dokładnie Harry to wiedział, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nie był pewien czy naprawdę chciał poznać odpowiedź.

\- Na pewno nie wyszłaby w tym na zewnątrz bez założenia czegoś na wierzch- dodał gwałtownie Harry. I zanim Ron zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, kontynuował. - I powiedziała, żebym też się rozgościł, więc tak zrobiłem.

Ron gapił się na niego bez słowa, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Hermiona widziała go w bieliźnie i Ron doskonale o tym wiedział. Ich przyjaciółka miała irytujący nawyk wpadania do ich dormitorium bez zaproszenia i budzenia ich kiedy uznawała, że spali już za długo. Nie wspominając nawet o miesiącach, które spędzili w jednym namiocie szukając horkruksów.

\- Potem zaproponowała mi piwo - powiedział Harry.

\- Piwo kremowe?

\- Nie, prawdziwe piwo - poprawił Rona. - To taki mugolski alkohol. Jest bardziej gorzkie niż nasze kremowe i ma o wiele więcej piany. Będziemy musieli cię kiedyś zabrać do pubu, żebyś sam spróbował.

\- Ok. - niepewnie zgodził się Ron.

Nagle na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Potem mieliśmy konkurs bekania.

\- Żartujesz sobie! - wykrzyknął zszokowany Ron. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że Hermiona wzięła jego słowa na poważnie.

\- Nie, naprawdę. To było komiczne, w życiu nie podejrzewałem, że ma w sobie to coś! Przez godzinę nie mogliśmy rozstrzygnąć kto wygrał. Ja byłem głośniejszy, ale jej był o wiele dłuższy.

Ron potrząsnął głową, słysząc słowa przyjaciela. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- I co... Co jeszcze robiliście?

\- Taaa, potem pogadaliśmy trochę o quidditch'u. - Harry przechylił głowę, próbując przypomnieć sobie kolejność wydarzeń. - Powiedziała, że oczywiście kibicuje Harpiom z Holyhead, ponieważ podziwia kobiety, które nie boją się "męskich zawodów", jak to ujęła, ale przyznała, że Puddlemere byli o wiele lepsi w tym sezonie, głównie dzięki Oliverowi Wood'owi.

Ron był zbyt oszołomiony żeby odpowiedzieć. Ona to robiła. Naprawdę to robiła! Ale to oznaczało, że… Oszołomione spojrzenie ponownie skupiło się na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Dobra, teraz najlepsze. Pewnie i tak mi nie uwierzysz, ale rozmawialiśmy o, eee... dziewczynach.

\- O dziewczynach?! - wykrzyczał Ron. To przechodziło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania!

\- Taaa, pytała o czym dokładnie faceci rozmawiają. Oczywiście, sama miała już całkiem spore pojęcie na ten temat, bo nie była zaskoczona moją odpowiedzią. Właściwie...

\- Co? - ponaglił go Ron.

\- Pamiętasz jak w tamtym roku dyskutowaliśmy o tym, która dziewczyna ma największe...

\- Tak? - Ron pochylił się do przodu z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem - Lavender czy Susan. Która z nich?

\- Milicenta Bulstrode - odpowiedział Harry z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

\- Ale ona waży chyba z tonę! - krzyknął zdegustowany Ron.

Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Dokładnie. Zdaniem Hermiony, piersi składają się głównie z tkanki tłuszczowej, więc...

Ron potrząsnął głową. Tylko Hermiona potrafi z najbardziej interesującego i przyjemnego tematu zrobić nudny wykład. Ostatecznie jednak, oznaczało to, że miał rację co do ich małego zakładu!

\- ... więc kiedy to powiedziała, zaczęła się śmiać z mojej miny. Nabierała mnie od samego początku! Potem opowiedziała mi wszystko, co naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć.

Ron po raz kolejny poderwał się z miejsca i wsłuchiwał się w słowa Harry'ego z wyrazem całkowitego szoku na twarzy. Nie wiedział co miał o tym wszystkim myśleć. Częściowo był zawiedziony tym jak Hermiona świetnie poradziła sobie z wszystkimi zadaniami, częściowo zaintrygowany tym, jak wyglądał dalszy przebieg wieczoru jego dwojga przyjaciół.

\- Susan ma większe niż Lavender, tak poza tym - kontynuował Harry. - Potem powiedziała, że jeśli chcę, to może mi powiedzieć jak wygląda dalsza część...klasyfikacji.

\- Nie wierzę! Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe?!

\- No więc, wiesz, że wszystkie dziewczyny po treningach GD biorą razem prysznic w Pokoju Życzeń - zauważył Harry

Ron pokiwał twierdząco głową. Ten temat był źródłem wielu fantazji w ich męskim dormitorium.

\- No to kto jest trzeci? - zapytał, pochylając się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? - wyzwał go Harry.

Ron wyprostował się na swoim miejscu, zastanawiając się przez chwilę nad słowami przyjaciela. Nie chciał usłyszeć jeszcze jednej nowinki podobnej do tej o Bulstrode.

\- A może tylko z tych należących do GD? - zasugerował rudzielec po chwili namysłu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tylko obecni członkowie czy byli też?

Ron podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie, mamrocząc pod nosem:

\- Jeśli włączysz też byłych członków, to pewnie będzie to Angelina.

Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- No dobra, w takim razie tylko obecni członkowie - zdecydował Ron. - Kto jest po Lavender?

\- Hermiona.

\- Żartujesz!

Harry potrząsnął głową, a jego oczy znów skupiły się na Ronie.

\- Ona była... dość przekonująca.

Ron zaczął się zastanawiać w jaki sposób Hermiona mogłaby przekonać ich przyjaciela, a kiedy w końcu wpadł na pomysł, gwałtownie zbladł. Nie, nie zrobiłaby tego. Nie Hermiona. Potrząsnął głową, odganiając niestosowne myśli. Niemożliwe. Pewnie po prostu nie chciała mu dać spokoju, aż przyznał jej rację. Skoncentrował się i myślami powrócił do właściwego tematu ich dyskusji.

\- A co z Parvati? - zapytał Ron.

\- Nie jesteś nawet blisko. Według Hermiony ona jest po prostu dobra w tak zwanej "ekspozycji swoich atutów". W rzeczywistości ma jedne z najmniejszych. Zajmuje drugie miejsce od końca, ex aequo z Padmą oczywiście. Ginny jest ostatnia w rankingu.

Ron skrzywił się z niesmakiem. To był dla niego zdecydowanie niewygodny temat. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc zażenowanie przyjaciela i zdecydował się wbić nóż jeszcze głębiej, i trochę podrażnić Rona zanim ujawni mu kolejne ciekawe fakty.

\- Wiesz, Hermiona powiedziała, że dziewczyny robią to samo co my kiedy rozmawiają o facetach.

\- Nie masz chyba na myśli, że one... - Ron zbladł. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Harry! Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie powiedziałeś jej, że jestem najmniejszy z naszego dormitorium!

Obaj chłopcy wiedzieli, że w tym momencie bynajmniej nie chodziło o wzrost. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ona i tak już wiedziała. Dean, Neville, potem ja, potem Seamus i na końcu ty. Wszystko miała idealnie poukładane.

\- Jak? - zdołał wyksztusić Ron.

\- Ginny jej powiedziała. Najwidoczniej natknęła się na ciebie któregoś dnia, kiedy postanowiłeś sobie... ulżyć w swoim pokoju. Chłopie, no naprawdę, powinieneś chociaż zamykać drzwi.

\- A co z resztą z was? Skąd wiedziała? - warknął Ron.

Harry stwierdził, że naprawdę dobrze zrobił, wybierając miejsce naprzeciwko, a nie obok przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, którego uszy przybierały właśnie wiele mówiący odcień czerwieni.

\- Ron, wiesz przecież, że Ginny umawiała się ze wszystkimi Gryfonami z naszego roku - przypomniał mu Harry.

\- I...? - w głosie Rona pojawił się cień groźby.

\- I jestem pewien, że pamiętasz jak raz wpadliśmy na nią i Deana obściskujących się na korytarzu. I jak on ją dotykał, a ona miała rękę z całą pewnością poniżej jego paska.

Ron odchylił się i zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Naprawdę, nie musisz mi tego znowu przypominać.

\- Ale pomyśl o tym. - Harry próbował przemówić przyjacielowi do rozsądku. - Dean nie był dla niej nikim szczególnym. W związku z tym, pewnie robiła to też z innymi, z którymi się umawiała.

Ron spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- A co z tobą?

Harry odwdzięczył mu się dokładnie takim samym spojrzeniem.

\- Ron, spotykaliśmy się niecały miesiąc. Nie zaszliśmy aż tak daleko.

\- Ech... chociaż tyle. Czuję się trochę lepiej, ale...

\- Myślę, że nie masz się czym martwić. Ginny wie co robi. Tak właściwie to... - Harry zawahał się, widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Co?

\- No wiesz, pamiętasz jak zawsze zastanawiamy się, która dziewczyna jest w stanie posunąć się najdalej?

\- Tak i co z tego? - odpowiedział ostro Ron.

\- Według Hermiony, Ginny nigdy nie poszła, że tak powiem, na całość z żadnym z jej chłopaków.

\- Więc co? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moja siostra jest flirciarą?! - westchnął Ron. To była jednocześnie dobra i zła wiadomość. Harry dał chwilę przyjacielowi na ochłonięcie i przetrawienie wszystkich informacji. Nagle Ron znów podskoczył na swoim miejscu z nowo zdobytą energią.

\- O tym też rozmawiałeś z Hermioną? - zapytał. Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową jednocześnie się uśmiechając. Doskonale wiedział do czego zmierzał Ron.

\- No to na co czekasz? Dalej, mów! - zażądał Ron. - Która idzie na całość? Lavender?

\- Tylko jeśli jest przekonana, że on ją kocha - opowiedział Harry.

\- To znaczy, że mogłem dobrać się jej do majtek, gdybym tylko to powiedział? - jęknął Ron.

\- Zapomniałeś o ważnym szczególe - zauważył Harry. - Tylko jeśli on naprawdę ją kocha.

Ron zbył ten komentarz machnięciem ręki.

\- Taaa, gdybym powiedział jej, że ją kocham, mógłbym kogoś zaliczyć już dwa lata temu.

\- Nie, Ron. To musi być trochę więcej niż tylko powiedzenie, że ją kochasz - westchnął zirytowany Harry. - Musisz to naprawdę czuć.

Ron popatrzył na Harry'ego tak, jak zwykł patrzeć na Lunę Lovegood. Przecież to oczywiste, że byłby przekonujący.

\- Ech, powiedzmy, że jesteście w trakcie - zaczął Harry, widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. - Leżycie na łóżku, atmosfera robi się coraz gorętsza i ona mówi, że cię kocha. A ty musisz jej odpowiedzieć to samo natychmiast. Bez chwili wahania, bez zastanowienia. Inaczej wszystko się sypnie, dziewczyny zauważają takie rzeczy. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale uwierz mi, potrafią dostrzec różnicę.

Ron patrzył na przyjaciela w szoku. Skąd Harry mógł wiedzieć to wszystko? Przecież nie miał w tej kwestii większego doświadczenia niż on. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy może Hermiona nie powiedziała mu tego wszystkiego, ale to dziwne, że prowadzili rozmowy na takie tematy.

\- Może i masz rację... - stwierdził po chwili Ron. - Ale, mimo wszystko warto by było spróbować.

\- A jak myślisz, co by się stało, gdyby się zorientowała? - zapytał Harry z politowaniem. - Odpycha cię i sięga po różdżkę. Gdzie, twoim zdaniem, kieruje swój pierwszy urok?

Ron zbladł i instynktownie skrzyżował nogi.

\- Ok, myślę, że załapałem.

\- To dobrze. A teraz, czy chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej? - zapytał Harry, na co Ron skwapliwie przytaknął. - No więc... Wiesz jak niektórzy faceci fantazjują o Padmie i Parvati razem?

To pytanie spowodowało, że jego przyjaciel ponownie jęknął i popatrzył na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Bliźniaczki razem były jedną z pięciu najpopularniejszych fantazji w dormitorium Gryfonów.

\- Nie możesz mówić poważnie! Razem? - zdołał wysapać Ron.

\- Ale nie bez małżeństwa - dodał Harry

\- Huh? - wyksztusił z nadal nieobecnym wzrokiem Ron.

\- W pewnych okolicznościach ich ojciec może wydać je za tego samego mężczyznę. Pod warunkiem, że jest on odpowiedzialny za co najmniej dwa rody.

Ron potrzebował chwili, żeby przetrawić nowe informacje.

\- Czyli... Za kogoś takiego jak ty, to masz na myśli? Przecież teraz jesteś głową rodów Potterów i Blacków!

\- Taaa, ale może nie idźmy w tę stronę. Po prostu pomyślałem, że ta informacja cię zainteresuje - opowiedział Harry jakby zakłopotany.

\- Zwariowałeś?! - prawie krzyknął Ron. - Mówimy o Parvati i Padmie - dwóch najgorętszych dziewczynach na roku!

Harry tylko się żachnął na te słowa. Widząc reakcję przyjaciela, Ron postanowił się wycofać.

\- Ok, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o Parvati i Lavender - powiedział.

"I jeszcze Ginny" pomyślał Harry, ale powstrzymał się od powiedzenia tego na głos.

\- Kto jeszcze? - zapytał Ron.

\- Uch, wiesz, że Luna jest raczej wyzwolona, prawda?

Ron przytaknął.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Przecież, kiedy była młodsza tańczyła nago w świetle księżyca w lesie między naszymi domami!

\- Nadal to robi - poinformował go Harry.

Ron poderwał głowę, usłyszawszy tak interesującą informację. "Co jak co, ale Luna naprawdę dorosła i to w tych odpowiednich miejscach" - pomyślał. Być może kilka nocnych spacerów tego lata dobrze by mu zrobiło. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc reakcję przyjaciela i kontynuował:

\- Jest raczej otwarta na wszystkie propozycje o ile tylko on "rozumie ją i szanuje".

Ron przez chwilę rozważał kryteria i po chwili przewrócił oczami.

\- Więc jesteś tylko ty.

Harry potrząsnął głową z frustracją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Jeśli reszta facetów wysiliłaby się choć odrobinę...

Ron lekceważąco machnął ręką. To może być temat do rozważań na później, na pewno teraz nie miał do tego głowy.

\- Więc, czy masz zamiar się na nią trochę bliżej zainteresować? - zachęcił Harry'ego.

\- Co? Tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna mogłaby chcieć pójść ze mną do łóżka, to mam po prostu ją zaliczyć?

\- No a czemu nie?

\- Może dlatego, że wtedy połowa dziewczyn w tej szkole chciałaby przelecieć Chłopca Który Przeżył, Wybrańca, Pogromcę Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać! - opowiedział Harry wyraźnie poddenerwowany.

\- Mówisz, jakby to było coś złego. Jasne, może nie wszystkie, ale musisz przyznać, że jest tutaj parę ptaszków, które z chęcią byś przeleciał.

Harry westchnął i zamilkł. Dalsza dyskusja na ten temat nie miała sensu. Ron po prostu tego nie rozumiał.

Rudy odczekał parę sekund i ponownie się odezwał.

\- Wiesz, jest jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, o której nie wspomniałeś ani słowa.

Nie miał żadnych specjalnych oczekiwań w stosunku do Hermiony, ale chciał zmienić temat i jakoś podsumować ich rozmowę. A kto wie? Może akurat zwierzyła się Harry'emu z czegoś ciekawego. Bądź, co bądź byli ze sobą całkiem blisko.

Po tych słowach wyraz twarzy Harry'ego diametralnie się zmienił. Ron nie do końca rozumiał co mogło być przyczyną takiego zachowania przyjaciela. Jego mina przedstawiała... Satysfakcję? Zadowolenie? Rozkosz?

\- Taaa - westchnął Harry. - Hermiona jest trochę bardziej... skomplikowana. Nie wiem do końca jak to wytłumaczyć.

\- Żadna niespodzianka, w końcu mówimy o Hermionie - zażartował Ron.

\- Taaak, zdecydowanie mówimy o Hermionie - odpowiedział mu Harry z marzycielskim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Więc... - ponaglił go Ron, bo nie zanosiło się na to, żeby Harry zaczął mówić sam z siebie. - Jeśli byłeś na nogach przez prawie całą noc, to musiała to być naprawdę poważna rozmowa.

Harry parsknął na słowa przyjaciela.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął. - Można też powiedzieć, że dość dobitnie zaprezentowała swoje odczucia i zdanie na ten temat.

\- Mów dalej - zachęcił go Ron.

\- Ok, no więc stwierdziła, że nie wierzy w pocałunek na pierwszej randce.

\- A co z Krumem? - sprzeciwił się Ron.

\- On ją pocałował, ale ona jego nie - wytłumaczył mu Harry. Ron spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Dla dziewczyny to chyba różnica, tak myślę.

\- Co jeszcze? - nalegał Ron.

Harry zaczął dobierać słowa z dużo większą starannością i dokładnością niż zwykle i kontynuował:

\- Powiedziała, że to zależy. Trochę czasu zajęło mi, zanim dokładnie pojąłem co miała na myśli, ale głównie chodziło o to, że to zależy od tego jak dobrze się znają, co do siebie czują i jak mocno sobie ufają. To klucz do wszystkiego - troska i zaufanie.

\- Więc im bardziej sobie ufają i troszczą się o siebie nawzajem, tym dalej ona jest w stanie się posunąć? - podsumował Ron

Harry wpatrywał się w punkt tuż nad ramieniem Rona.

\- Taa, ona ujęła to o wiele bardziej szczegółowo i zajęło jej to więcej czasu, ale w skrócie o to właśnie chodzi. A potem dała przykłady.

\- Wyobrażam sobie - zaśmiał się Ron.

\- Właściwie nie sądzę, żebyś mógł to sobie wyobrazić - odparł Harry, ale nie rozwinął swojej wypowiedzi dalej.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Ron postanowił dać za wygraną. Nie chciał odchodzić od tematu, który naprawdę go interesował. - Więc? Jak daleko się posunie?

Harry spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy, a Ron lekko zadrżał pod intensywnością tego spojrzenia. Ten temat naprawdę wyprowadzał Harry'ego z równowagi!

\- Zdecydowała, że nie będzie się z nikim kochać dopóki nie będzie zaręczona - odpowiedział miękko Harry.

Ron tylko pokiwał głową. To nie było dla niego specjalnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Ale poza tym, co? - nie dał za wygraną. - To jest Hermiona, prawda? Przecież, nie umawiała się z tyloma facetami. Tak właściwie, to prawie z nikim się nie umawiała. Skąd może wiedzieć jak daleko chce się posunąć?

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

\- Jak sam powiedziałeś - to jest Hermiona. Spędziła godziny myśląc o tym, czytając książki na ten temat i pewnie nawet sporządzając notatki. Wiesz, chciałaby mieć to wszystko z góry zaplanowane.

Ron zaśmiał się na te słowa. Tak, to była Hermiona jaką znał.

\- Ron, - zaczął niepewnie Harry. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Hermiona i ja... W nocy... Więc, no... Ona pomogła mi coś zrozumieć.

Ron poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w brzuchu. O nie, tylko nie to. Hermiona musiała go przekonać, że miała rację. Że to ona jest jego najlepszym kumplem.

\- Co? - prawie wyszeptał Ron.

\- My... My sobie ufamy. Całkowicie. I troszczymy się o siebie. Bardzo.

\- Masz na myśli...? - zapytał Ron, nie kończąc swojego pytania. Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Wow! - westchnął - Ale jak...?

Nie był pewien jak powinien sformułować następne pytanie - jak daleko się posunęliście - i wyjść z tego bez narażenia się na pasmo klątw rzucanych w jego kierunku. Oszołomiony szczęściem wyraz powrócił na twarz Harry'ego i Ron nagle zrozumiał co to oznacza.

\- Pamiętasz o czym jeszcze rozmawiają faceci? - zapytał Harry.

\- Masz na myśli coś oprócz tego, co już wymieniliśmy? Zostało jeszcze tylko "Która dziewczyna jest najlepsza w..." O Merlinie!

\- Hermiona nie zgodziła się z naszą teorią. Powiedziała, że dziewczyny najlepsze w łóżku to niekoniecznie te, które ciągle flirtują jak Lavender. Uparła się, że te mądre, które dużo czytają mają o wiele większe pojęcie co robią.

Ron w swoim oszołomieniu mógł tylko potrząsnąć głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Była bardzo przekonująca - dodał Harry z lekko nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechem.

Ron zaczął się krztusić, nie mógł złapać tchu i przez krótką chwilę rozważał zakrycie uszu rękami.

\- Ale przecież powiedziałeś... Co z nie całowaniem się na pierwszej randce?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stwierdziła, że i tak umawiamy się od lat, a ja po krótkim namyśle musiałem przyznać jej rację.

\- A co... Co z nie pójściem do łóżka zanim będzie zaręczona? - Ron spróbował jeszcze raz, chcąc za wszelką cenę zrozumieć przyjaciela inaczej. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko to tylko sen i zaraz się z niego obudzi.

\- O, to mi przypomniało - powiedział Harry, prostując się z dumnym uśmiechem. - Pamiętasz jak kiedyś obiecaliśmy sobie, że ty będziesz moim, a ja twoim drużbą, gdy już postanowimy się ożenić? - Ron jedynie twierdząco pokiwał głową, odpowiadając tym samym na pytanie przyjaciela. - Więc, wygląda na to, że będzie to wcześniej niż nam się wydawało. Masz czas w lecie?

Ron zamarł zupełnie nieświadomy, że trzyma widelec z nabitą kiełbaską w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Co? W sensie... Ty... I Hermiona? - zdołał wyjąkać.

\- No naprawdę, Ron. Oczywiście, że to ja - usłyszał znajomy głos. - W ogóle nic nie słuchałeś?

Twarz Harry'ego od razu rozświetlił czuły uśmiech. Szybko wstał, chwytając Hermionę w objęcia i namiętnie ją całując. Ron uświadomił sobie nagle, że aż do tej chwili nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Harry musiał rzucić wcześniej zaklęcie wyciszające. Po długim, zbyt długim uścisku i pocałunku tak ognistym, że nawet Ronowi odebrało dech, jego przyjaciele trochę się od siebie odsunęli.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - zapytał czule Harry.

\- Masz na myśli oprócz bycia trochę obolałą i śmiesznego chodzenia? - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. - Czuję się cudownie!

Ron po raz kolejny rozważał zakrycie uszu dłońmi, ale był w zbyt ogromnym szoku, by wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Harry dalej stał, ustępując swoje miejsce Hermionie, która z wdzięcznością skorzystała z miłego gestu.

\- Dobrze, to ja teraz jadę do Gringotta - oznajmił. - Muszę kupić kilka rzeczy.

Harry mrugnął do Rona, potwierdzając tym samym jego domysły na temat tego, co rzeczywiście Harry zamierzał kupić.

\- Kocham cię. Załóż dzisiaj coś specjalnego na kolację - szepnął Hermionie do ucha.

Gdy radośnie kroczył do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, dziesiątki głów odwracało się w jego kierunku nie będąc pewnym co się właśnie wydarzyło. Hermiona patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem pełnym miłości, lecz po chwili potrząsnęła lekko głową i postanowiła skoncentrować się na Ronie, który dalej milczał jak zaklęty.

\- Ale z niego głuptas. Chce mi się oświadczyć na środku Wielkiej Sali. Próbowałam go przekonać, żeby tego nie robił, bo dla mnie to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, ale wiesz jak bardzo uparty potrafi być Harry, gdy już coś postanowi.

Nie doczekawszy się żadnego komentarza ze strony przyjaciela, Hermiona zaczęła nakładać na swój talerz podwójną porcję śniadania.

\- Myślę, że po tej nocy naprawdę poprawił mi się apetyt.

Jakiekolwiek szanse miał Ron na odzyskanie zdolności mowy, po tej wypowiedzi przepadły one bezpowrotnie. Hermiona, widząc, że rudy przyjaciel potrzebuje jeszcze chwili dla siebie, zajęła się swoim pełnym angielskim śniadaniem, jednocześnie kontynuując swój monolog.

\- Nie wiem zbyt wiele o ślubach czarodziei. Jedyny na jakim byłam, to ten Billa i Fleur. Oczywiście, przeczytałam jedną czy dwie książki na ten temat, ale to nie to samo. Wiesz może ile przeważnie panna młoda ma druhen? Fleur miała tylko dwie. Ginny będzie oczywiście starszą - wy dwoje będziecie się bardzo ładnie razem prezentować - ale zastanawiam się kogo jeszcze poprosić. Harry pewnie poprosi Neville'a, więc może powinnam wybrać Hannah? Myślisz, że powinnam zapytać się również Fleur? Jak myślisz, ilu twoich braci Harry będzie chciał zaangażować?

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek odzew z jego strony, ale żadna odpowiedź nie zdawała się nadchodzić. Wiedząc dokładnie co dzieje się z Ronem, uśmiechnęła się bardzo zadowolona z siebie i kontynuowała.

\- Myślę, że powinnam zapytać Ginny, ona na pewno będzie wiedzieć.

Do końca posiłku Hermiona nie odezwała się już ani słowem na temat swojego ślubu. Kiedy tylko skończyła, wstała i odchodząc od stołu wskazała na kiełbaskę, którą Ron nadal trzymał na widelcu.

\- Powinieneś to zjeść zanim wystygnie. - I już miała odejść, ale postanowiła dodać coś jeszcze. - Ron, pamiętasz nasz zakład? Ten o tym, że dziewczyna i chłopak nie mogą być kumplami.

Pochyliła się nad stołem i wyszeptała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem:

\- Wygrałam.

Wyprostowała się dumnie i pewnym krokiem wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero kiedy opuściła pomieszczenie Ron odzyskał głos.

\- Jasna cholera.

 **...**

 **Notka od autora**

Publikuję tę historię 2 sierpnia 2010 dla mojego najlepszego kumpla, mojej żony, w naszą 35 rocznicę ślubu.

Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić nic lepszego od bycia małżeństwem z najlepszym kumplem.


End file.
